DNI WINA I RÓŻ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: ... wino i obozowe rozmowy w dniach po zwycięstwie w Ithilien.


**Peregrin Ionad**

**Dni wina i róż**

**_The Days of Wine and Roses_**

Legolas wszedł do wielkiego namiotu z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Dwu elfów spojrzało na niego z kąta i wyszczerzyło się w odpowiedzi. Kiwnęli na niego. Widząc, że uśmiech Legolasa nie zniknął, gdy już usiadł z nimi Elrohir posłał swemu bratu łobuzerski uśmiech, zanim zwrócił się do leśnego elfa.

- Czy twój Adar przywiózł dobre wino O' Ernilu?

- Eithad Godhel! [Bezczelny Noldor] – Odparł Legoas. – To nie wino mego Adar sprowadziło ten uśmiech na mą twarz, ale wieści od niego! Chociaż – dodał – nie pasowałoby do niego zupełnie, gdyby wyruszał w podróż bez kilku dobrych antałków, jak sądzę.

Słysząc chichot bliźniaków Legolas umilkł i popatrzał na nich surowo.

- Ufam, iż jeden z nich przeznaczył na prezent dla wkrótce koronowanego króla Gondoru.

- Tylko jeden – westchnął Elrohir.

Legolas zmarszczył nos, gdy to usłyszał a potem obaj się roześmiali. Elladan pokręcił głową. Książę wydawał się bliski tego nastroju, w którym pokazuje się język. Być może jego brat nie mylił się za bardzo co do konsumpcji wina.  
"_Agoreth i dass_?" [Skończyłeś?] – powiedział przerywając śmiech. – Powiedziałeś, że twój ojciec przyniósł wieści z Mrocznej Puszczy?

- Tak – Odpowiedział Legolas z radością w głosie. – Ale już nie z Mrocznej! Wspólnie mój Adar i wasz Daeradar oblegli Dol-Guldur, a gdy po bitwie spotkali się na jej ruinach znowu dokoła nich rozkwitał Eryn Lasgalen. Nadszedł koniec ciemności, znów jesteśmy wesołym ludem wielkiego, Zielonego Lasu!

- To zaiste radosne wieści – uśmiechnął się Elladan – czy to dlatego twój ojciec nie przybył z wielkim pocztem?

- Owszem, większość jest zajęta odnawianiem lasu i oczyszczaniem terenu dokoła Dol-Guldur. Ale ojciec powiedział, że gdy wyjeżdżali, róże zaczęły kwitnąć wzdłuż drogi.

Obaj bliźniacy rozumieli, że rodzina królewska z Mrocznej Puszczy, a raczej jej resztki, ostro tej nocy popiła, bo był to czas oczekiwany od tysiąca lat cierpień.

- A mówiąc o królach – rzekł nagle Legolas – Jak się miewa Aragorn?

- Cóż – zaczął Elrohir – Zostawiliśmy go z hobbitami, jak wychodziliśmy Merry i Pippin dawali mu "użyteczne rady", Frodo usiłował pomóc mu w przygotowaniu do jutra, a Sam biegał dokoła niego jak kwoka.

- Myślę, że mądrze będzie, jeśli pójdziesz go uratować – włączył się Elladan – jest przerażony jutrzejszym dniem, chociaż nigdy byś go nie zmusił do wyznania tego.  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gdy Legolas zbliżył się do namiotu Aragorna usłyszał głosy, które chociaż ciche to, jak dobrze wiedział, znamionowały toczący się spór. Przełknął ślinę i wszedł do namiotu. To natychmiast powstrzymało wszelką aktywność w środku. Aragorn wolno podszedł do elfa uśmiechając się perfidnie. Położył rękę na ramieniu Legolasa i poprowadził go do środka namiotu.

- Oto najlepsza osoba do rozstrzygnięcia naszego sporu. – Oznajmił.

Legolas przełknął, znał Aragorna dobrze, ten uśmieszek i ten ton oznaczały złe wieści.

- Właśnie mówiłem Frodowi, że jutro powinien założyć mithrilową kolczugę, w której mu tak do twarzy.

Na wspomnienie o tym szczególnym elemencie garderoby Legolas zesztywniał i pobladł.

Sam uniósł brwi zdumiony, że jego pan jak i książę elfów tak samo zareagowali na słowa Aragorna.

- A ja właśnie mówiłem Aragornowi – odezwał się Frodo – że…

Ale przerwał mu Legolas mówiąc nagle przez zaciśnięte zęby – A czemuż to ja mam być odpowiednią osobą do rozstrzygania waszego sporu, Aragornie?

- Och, Frodo – Aragorn uśmiechnął się – zapomniałem wspomnieć, poznaj pierwszego właściciela twojej zbroi.  
- Doprawdy – Legolas wykonał szyderczy ukłon przed Frodem, ale gdy hobbit chciał coś powiedzieć, machnął ręką – Możesz ją zatrzymać Panie Perianie. Musisz wiedzieć, że nienawidziłem tej koszuli, od dnia, gdy ojciec mi ją podarował. Musiała go sporo kosztować, ta krasnoludzka robota, ale uznałem, że wyglądam w niej, jak kretyn.

- Bo wyglądał. – Wtrącił Aragorn.  
- O czym Aragorn nie może mieć pojęcia, bowiem smok ukradł ją, dzięki niech będą Elbereth, na długo przed jego urodzeniem. A, co do rozstrzygnięcia sporu, myślę, że nie powinieneś jej jutro zakładać, bo mój ojciec może ją rozpoznać.

- Och, oczywiście – powiedział Frodo – Twój ojciec jest królem elfów z opowieści Bilba. Cóż, w takim razie on już ją widział. Bilbo nosił ją, gdy się spotkali pod Samotną Górą.  
Powiedział Bilbowi wtedy: Bardziej jesteś godny wdziewać tą zbroję niż wielu, którzy by w mniej piękniej wyglądali.

Legolas westchnął

- Zapomniałem, jaką masz wspaniałą pamięć Frodo. To brzmi jak mój ojciec. Poza tym, w tamtym czasie dawno z niej wyrosłem. Twój wuj był wielce bystrym obserwatorem, przyznaję ci to, ale nigdy nie pojął, że to syn króla elfów był tym, który wtedy w górach, dostrzegając lśnienie zbroi uznał go za rybę.  
- Och, więc to byłeś ty! Może cię wtedy nie rozpoznano, ale ten elf, który pomylił Bilba z rybą to był jeden z ulubionych fragmentów opowieści Pipa, gdy był bardzo mały. Zawsze rechotał z tego, jak wielki pogromca smoków, książę elfów mógł pomylić drogiego wujka Bilba z rybą.

Frodo roześmiał się.

- Cóż – powiedział Pippin czerwieniejąc lekko – miałem rację.

- Elfi książę tak – odrzekł Legolas – gromienie smoków nie jest moją szczególnie mocną stroną!  
Śmiejąc się hobbici rozeszli się do swych namiotów, bo noc zaczynała być późna.

- Chciałbym to umieć. – Rzekł Aragorn.

- Co takiego?

- Doprowadzać wszystkich do uśmiechu i śmiechu, samą swą obecnością.

- Frodo – elf odgadł myśl Aragorna.  
- Ano – westchnął człowiek.  
- Aragornie. – Legolas zmienił temat, wracając do tematu swych odwiedzin – wiesz, że jutrzejszy dzień to nic strasznego, nie ma co panikować, prawda?

- Nie panikuję – zawarczał człowiek – co mój bracia ci naopowiadali?

- Och, nic – zełgał Legolas – więc może przejdziesz się ze mną do mego ojca i napijesz się z nami. Twoi bracia też pewnie tam będą. Adar powiada, że chcę udzielić kilku rad nowemu władcy, podzielić się doświadczeniem. Osobiście uważam, że zachowuje się nieco dziwnie, nigdy nie był skłonny dzielić się z nikim swym najlepszym winem, wszystko jedno czy z Noldorem, człowiekiem czy kimś innym, ale dobry syn nigdy nie obraża ojca

- Nie – wyszczerzył się Aragorna – ale jest prędki do wyśmiewania się z przyjaciół!

Legolas wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się złośliwie

- A to nie jest to, za co wszyscy mnie tak kochacie?


End file.
